Down The Lonely Highway
by DarkJackall
Summary: The story of how short life really is
1. When Santana Met Artie

Artie Abrams has just moved to Lima, Ohio from Cleveland because of the excessive taunting that the fellow students implemented about his wheelchair. Now he and his mother were touring William McKinley High as he was entering the 8th grade and would be going here the following year. His mother was overprotective of him and wanted to make sure he made the right choice of where to move, so she had to inspect the middle and high school with a fine tooth comb.

Santana Lopez had just exited Sue Sylvester's office, after being assured that although she was a freshman it was her time to shine and she was in line for the head Cheerio spot, when she saw a cute boy in a wheelchair near Principal Figgins. She had to find out everything she could about him as dating a cripple could get her sympathy from her fellow students when they found out. She watched and waited until he and the woman left before she darted to Figgins.

"Hello sir."

"What do you want Lopez?"

"I was just wondering who that young man was you were just talking to?"

"No Santana, you need to leave him alone. He has been through enough already without you taking advantage of the poor boy."

"I would never do such a thing. I just figured as the next head Cheerio I could give him a tour of our fine establishment."

"Well it doesn't matter as he is only in 8th grade, so you will not be seeing him this year."

Without Figgins walks away and leaves Santana with a mischievous look on her face.

Oh she would definitely be seeing him this year.

_August 20th__, 2008_

Artie could already feel everybody staring as he wheels himself into the building. His first few classes of the day were filled with the same stares of pity and disgust that he was used to.

But after third quarter he feels somebody grab his chair and push him to his locker. He doesn't know who it is, but he knows it couldn't be good as everybody were now cowering their heads in fear.

When they finally reach his locker the mystery person reveals themselves as a very beautiful Latina in a cheerleading outfit from William McKinley.

"As I appreciate the help to my locker, why are you at the middle school as you are clearly a high schooler?"

"I heard through the grapevine that there was a new student that some kids were going to give crap and as the head cheerleader at William McKinley it is my job to keep all the lower tier students in check. So I made a special trip down here to solve the problem."

"Well problem solved. Now I have to go to my next class. Thanks for the help."

As Artie starts to wheel off the Latina stops him.

"So I help you and you don't even tell me your name?"

"My name is Arthur Abrams, but my friends call me Artie. That is if I had friends."

"Well Artie you have one now. My name is Santana Lopez and I am your first friend. And here is my number call me sometime."

Santana walked away leaving Artie with a dumbstruck look on his face. Why would she want to be friends with him a lowly crippled middle schooler?

Well whatever the reason, this could be the start of a very good year of school.


	2. The Call

**A/N: This will not be as good as the last chapter, but I still think it is pretty good.**

_October 9, 2008_

Santana was getting her mack on when her cell phone started to buzz. As she went to answer it Puck stopped her.

"Babe, just leave it. It probably isn't important."

"Puckerman you know I can't do that. What if Brittany is lost or hurt again and is calling for my help."

"Fine, but hurry it up. Lil' Noah needs his freaky time."

"You are such a perv Puckerman."

Santana walked off and answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Santana, It is Arthur."

"Who?"

"Artie Abrams, you know the wheelchair kid. You gave me your number a few months back and told me to call you if I ever had any issues at school."

"Oh right! So what's up Artie?"

"I kind of need a favor."

"What kind of favor do you need?"

"Well since I am in this chair every time I enter the bathroom I am eye level with dude's junk. And now all the guys are claiming I only go in to check out their penises. I need you to set me up with one of your friends. It will only be for one date and it is only so I can get the guys to stop calling me gay."

"I will see what I can do Artie."

"Thank you Santana. Well I guess I will talk to you later."

Santana started to feel kind of sorry for the poor guy. She knew what they do to that Kurt guy at William Mckinley and Artie definitely did not deserve that.

She decided she would do something about this, so she started scrolling through her contacts until she found who he was looking for.

Just as she was about to hit send she heard Puck yelling at her. "Babe you done?"

"Puck I have some business to take care of then I will be right there."

"Oh yeah! Puck is gonna get his sexy time!"

Santana just rolled her eyes and pressed the button.

"Hey it's Santana. Remember that favor you owe me? Well it is time to pay up.

**A/N: So who do you guys think Santana is hooking Artie up with?**


	3. The Truth

_October 11, 2008 10:01 AM_

Artie was in his room when he heard somebody knocking on the door. He knew his dad was in the den so he just stayed put and continued to work on his homework until his father yelled "Artie there are some people here to see you.

Artie froze, how did anybody find out where he lived. Did they follow his parent's car so they could come here and further their torture?

"And they're girls"

This made Artie even more worried because he didn't know any girls at his school. Hell the only girl he knew was Santana and he doubt she would waste her Saturday finding his house so she could visit him.

He decided it was best to jut face whoever it was so he wheeled himself to the door. When he got there he saw Santana and a pretty blond standing there.

"Artie are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Dad this is Santana Lopez and this is….."

"Quinn Fabray, it is so nice to meet you sir."

"It was nice to meet you too. Artie I am going to head back to the den and leave you three alone."

"Okay dad. So Santana to what do I owe the pleasure of you and your friend visiting me at my house?"

"Well you asked me to set you up with one of my friends, so here she is. You two are going to have lunch at Breadstix in front of all the popular kids at your school."

"This is pretty short notice. What if I look terrible? I know it is a fake date, but I do not want to look bad and then people start talking bad about Quinn for being seen with me."

"That is why we are here so early. Okay, that is the reason I am here. Quinn only tagged along to meet you and now she is leaving."

Quinn said her goodbyes and Artie and Santana went into the den.

"That Quinn girl seemed really nice. I am glad you have friends like her and Santana son."

"Actually Quinn came over to meet you before our lunch date and Santana is here to hang out and help me get ready. Is that alright with you dad?"

"Of course it is. I am glad you found a nice girl to go out with. And you and Santana can hang out all you want, just remember the rules and keep your door open."

"Will do dad. Come on Santana I will show you to my room."

"Lead the way Artie."

Santana followed Artie as he wheeled himself to his room. When they got there she was shocked to hear old school Michael Jackson playing and to see all the Tupac and Biggie posters on his wall.

"Damn for a white boy your room is pretty gangsta!"

"Well you can't judge a book by its cover. Especially when the book is as fly as me."

"So Quinn will meet you there at 3 so that gives us about four ours to get you ready. I will head to your closet and look for the best outfit possible for you."

"Cool. Hey do you mind if I ask you something?

"Go right ahead."

"How did you know where I live?"

"My dad is Dr. Lopez and I was with him on your last home visit."

"I don't remember seeing you then."

"That is because it was right after Cheerios practice and I was really tired, so I stayed in the car and took a nap."

"Oh, okay. Hey do you think I should go with a sweater vest or not?"

"Definitely without. Do you have contacts we could put in? I think it would really bring out your eyes."

"I actually do, I just only wear them on special occasions."

"Well I think going on a lunch date with the head Cheerio is a special occasion."

"Wait, Quinn is the head Cheerio? You set me up with the head Cheerio?"

"I sure did."

"Thank you so much Santana. You are a great friend."

When Artie said that it caused Santana's heart to ache. She knew she couldn't continue on with her facade. She had to tell this poor kid the truth and leave him alone. She may be a bitch, but she wasn't heartless.

"Artie I need you to delete my number and never contact me again after today."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I did. Artie I have been using you to further my popularity. I figured if everybody saw me helping the crippled kid out they would hold me to a higher standard and I would be more popular, but after I got to know you I see you are a nice guy and you do not deserve that Artie. Goodbye."

"Santana wait."

But he was too late, Santana had already ran out the front door crying.

"Artie what did you do to that poor girl to make her leave like that?"

"Nothing dad. I told her she was a good friend and then she admitted to me that she was using me to be more popular then ran out."

"Well good. You deserve to be around people that are better than that. Now finish getting ready you don't have much time left."

"Okay dad."

Artie wheeled himself to his room, but it felt like his arms were ten time heavier. He knew what Santana did was wrong, but she told him the truth. He wanted to tell her that he could look past that and they could still be friends. If she would just hear him out.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	4. Breadstix

_October 11, 2008 2:58 PM_

Artie and Quinn arrived at Breadstix within seconds of each other. Artie was stuck speechless looking at Quinn in a strapless sky blue dress.

"You look absolutely stunning Quinn."

"Why thank you Artie, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Well, I try. Shall we head to our table?"

"Sure, lead the way sweetie."

"Nope, hop one I will wheel us over there."

"I am not sure that is a good idea Artie."

"C'mon, it means less walking in those uncomfortable heels for you and I don't bite. It will by fun."

"Okay Artie, let's do this."

Quinn jumped in Artie's lap and he wheeled them to their booth. Quinn would never admit it, but it was actually was fun.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Artie and Quinn, Santana got to Breadstix a few minutes before they arrived. Her and her best friend Brittany sat on the opposite side of the dividing wall as Artie and Quinn so she could listen in on their "date". She just wanted to make sure that Quinn didn't say anything to hurt Artie. Just because she would never talk to him didn't mean she would allow that. If Quinn stepped out of line Santana would sick Brittany on her, and nobody was safe when Brittany was in attack mode.<p>

* * *

><p>Artie and Quinn were having a pleasant lunch when a group of guys from his school came up to them.<p>

"Hey Queerpled, you giving this pretty lady some fashion tips. You know cause you're a queer."

The boys seemed pretty pleased with the way their leader handled that situation. Quinn could see the pain in Artie's eyes and she knew she had to say something.

"Actually he is on a date with me, and if you don't want the whole town to know that you interrupted Quinn Fabray and her boyfriend having lunch she should probably head out that door."

"Whoa, crippled is dating Quinn Fabray?"

"You damn right I am!"

"I don't believe you, there is no way in hell the head Cheerio would be seen alive with a crippled kid!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

With that Quinn leaned over and kissed Artie.

"Is that proof enough for you?"

"I still am skeptical, but Abrams if you can bag a hottie like Quinn here then you are okay in my book."

* * *

><p>Artie was still in a state of shock when he noticed the boys had left.<p>

"Well I guess that is taken care of. Thanks Artie."

"Why are you thanking me for? You are the one that just saved me from further torture and humiliation."

"I am thanking you because you were a perfect gentleman on this date of ours. Most guys would have felt me up when we were kissing and you kept your hands to yourself."

"You're welcome?"

"How did such a nice guy like you get mixed up in Santana's world anyway?"

"Well on my first day of school she showed up and helped my to my class. Before she left she gave me her number and told me to call her…."

"If you had any problems."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She tried to pull the same routine last year with a gay kid. I am sorry to tell you this Artie but you got played."

"She has done this before?"

"Yeah, if I were you I would stay as far away from that bitch as possible."

"Don't you think calling her a bitch is a little uncalled for?"

"She played you for a fool and you had no idea. I think calling her a bitch is exactly what needed to be done."

"Actually I did know about it because she told me before she left my house. She isn't as much of a bitch as everybody thinks. She had enough heart to tell me the truth then to cut off all ties to me so she wouldn't try and do it again."

"She is probably just using another ploy so she looks good when you come groveling to her asking to be friends again."

"She had her number changed right after she left my house. You know what, if you cannot see how good of a heart she has then our fake date is over! Oh by the way, the only bitch I saw today was you."

As Artie was wheeling away he heard Quinn yell "That bitch deserves you then, you asshole!"

* * *

><p>Quinn had just gotten up she was knocked right back down again with a right hook to the chin. As she looked up all she saw was the blond hair and rage filled eyes of Brittany Pierce.<p>

"Nobody calls my Sanny a bitch!"

Santana and Brittany both left Breadstix happy. Brittany because she had defended her love's honor and Santana because even after everything she put him through Artie had stood up for her to Quinn. Maybe she would rethink the idea of being friends with him.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**


	5. Let's Go To The Mall!

**A/N: WARNING: I feel this may not be as good as previous chapters because after reading it it felt like I may have rambled a bit. Also, this is very detail oriented, it was just how it came out when I wrote it. Sorry in advance.  
><strong>

_November 29, 2008 11:05 AM_

Santana and Brittany were at the Lima Heights Shopping Center for their monthly "Unholy Trinity" shopping trip, the problem was the "Unholy Trinity" did not exist anymore. You see word got out about Quinn's date with Artie and the bitch played it up as a pity date for the crippled kid. Needless to say her popularity shot up and she started dating the Neanderthal back up quarterback, Finn Hudson, so she was too buy for the likes of Santana and Brittany. Brittany was okay with this because she could always convince her very sexy friend to try on stuff for her at Victoria Secret when it was just the two of them.

The Abrams family were on their annual "Grey Saturday" Christmas gift shopping-palooza. When it was time for them to split off they all decided to meet at the food court when they were done. Artie went to get his mother's favorite perfume.

When Artie entered the store he was greeted very cordially as he and his father were regular customers. They would go every other month to get his mother her favorite perfume, Very Sexy Now. As Artie wheeled himself to the perfume area of the store he saw a 5'5" goddess enter one of the changing rooms.

He was stopped in his tracks, how lucky was he that he just happened to be here at the same time as the girl that has flooded his thoughts for the past month and a half, Santana Lopez. Just as he was about to head over to try and talk to her he saw a blur of blond rush over.

"San, come out already! I want to see!"

Crap, she was probably here with Quinn. He did not want to deal with that bitch right now, so he positioned himself where he couldn't be seen. He was a teenage boy after all and there was no way that he was going to miss a chance to see a hot body like Santana in nothing but bra and panties. He was going to enjoy this.

Santana exited the changing room in a lacy green push-up bra and matching boy shorts. She spun so she could give her best friend and sometimes bed buddy a show. When she stopped her eyes caught what she thought to be a boy wearing glasses and an argyle sweater in a wheelchair staring at her, but when she blinked he was gone. She figured it was just her conscious playing tricks on her because she still felt bad about what she did to Artie.

When he saw her looking at him he knew he was caught, so he grabbed what he needed and checked out. He proceeded to the food court to meet his parents.

"You get lost Artie, you've been gone for quite a while."

"Sorry mom, I just got distracted by something."

"It was probably that Lego Batman game you have been hinting at."

"Yep dad, that is exactly what it was."

"I will never understand you boys and your games."

The Abrams family left the Lima Heights Shopping Center is a great mood, especially Artie.

**A/N: This is the beginning of a multiple part chapter.**


	6. The Game Pt 1

**A/N: WARNING: As I was writing this I discovered there will be quite a bit of Quinn bashing. I want it to be know that Quinn is one of my 5 favorite characters and I am not usually a Quinn basher, it just fits my story. Also, sorry for it taking so long to get back to this. I was going to return to writing at the beginning of July but I had just got to Oklahoma from Washington and needed time to spend with family. And remember that whole "This is the beginning of a multiple part chapter" thing, yeah crew that I am just going to continue with the story instead of having a 6 part chapter. This chapter is split in half though because I haven't written the second half and wanted to give you guys a new chapter as apology for waiting so long. Enjoy!**

_January 23, 2009_

It was the first game of the season for the William McKinley High basketball team and Santana was pumped to flaunt her assets for all the cute boys in the crowd and her secret bed buddy Brittany. She had been practicing a new sexy move that she knew would make that bitch Quinn Fabray look inept.

Since the incident at Breadstix Quinn and Santana's relationship had went from frenemies to mortal enemies. The other change in Santana's life was the increasing amount of guilt she felt for what transpired that day.

She had continually tried to apologize to Artie, but his parent made sure she got nowhere near him. She was banned from the middle school campus. Every time she called his phone his mother answered, this continued to the point where her number had been blocked. When she would accompany her father to home visits his father was waiting at the door and requested she wait in the car. Hell, she even tried to crash one of his physical therapy sessions and was turned away. Despite all that sometimes she swears she sees him and his trusty red wheelchair in the oddest place. There was that time at the mall in Victoria Secrets, then on Christmas she hears him at the grocery tore. But both times when she went to search for him he was nowhere to be found.

Santana decides she just needs to clear her mind of these thoughts and focus on the routine. These people had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

><p>Artie was excited to see his cousin, a senior at Carmel High, play basketball. Due to the fact that Carmel was not wheelchair accessible this would be the first game he got to see. He also was a little excited at the chance to speak with Santana, as his parents decided to let him go to the game alone, and clear the air between them, but that could wait until halftime. Right now he was looking for his aunt so they could enjoy the game together.<p>

**A/N: Pt 2 will be set during halftime and maybe you will finally get to see the long awaited Santana/Artie reunion. Or Not?**


	7. The Game Pt 2

**A/N: Quinn makes her return to our story this chapter, but Santana is barely there. Also, a little bit of insight into Artie's life is in there as well. It was probably a horrible idea though. Enjoy!**

_January 23, 2009_

_Halftime_

Artie was disappointed to find out his cousin was ineligible to play, thus his aunt stayed home and he was left by himself to watch the game. The only good thing about the night was that it was currently halftime so he could seek out Santana to finally have a long overdue talk.

* * *

><p>Santana was glad that they had finished their cheer so he could finally relax even if it was just for a few minutes. She decided to go see if her "friend" Brittany was waiting for her by the exit so they could go do "friendly" things outside.<p>

* * *

><p>Artie followed Santana until she and a taller blond Cheerio started making out outside the building. He decided to just let them enjoy their time together, the discussion could wait for a later doubt. As he was Turing around he felt himself bump into somebody.<p>

"I am so sorry."

"You better be you worthless cripple!"

"And a hello to you Quinn."

"So I see you discovered Santana's little secret. Are you a sad little cripple now?"

"It's cool. I was only going to apologize for the way my parents have been acting towards her. I can just tell her later."

"So you weren't just trying to get into her pants?"

"Nope, just trying to be her friend."

"Well then why in the hell haven't I seen you trying to apologize to her at any of the other home games?"

"I only came to this one because my cousin Andrew plays for Carmel. Unfortunately he failed a test and couldn't be here tonight."

"The only Andrew on their team is Andrew Abrams."

"Duh, I am Artie Abrams after all!"

"Shit, your dad is Adam Abrams, the only person in this town that has more influence than my father."

"He really isn't that important."

"How about me and you try another date?"

"I don't think so Quinn."

"Why Not?"

"Last time you called me an asshole and you are currently trying to use me to impress your father."

"So, I could make it worth it."

Quinn started to lean for a kiss, when Artie felt her breath on his lips he snapped out his daze.

"The answer is still no. Can you please just tell Santana I was here? If you do that then maybe I will consider being your friend so you can make daddy proud."

"Fine, whatever."

Artie wheeled himself home with a new mission, find out Santana's schedule. The only problem with that was how would he do this without her seeing him. He needed to call in a few favors.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review!**


	8. It's Fun To Stay At The

**A/N: This is gonna be a super short chapter, but it is important to my story.**

_Jan, 31_

Artie was shocked how easy it was to find Santana's schedule out, all he had to do was go to some kid's blog and there it was in a very detailed manner. That is how he ended up at the local YMCA on a Saturday to watch Santana teach little girls how to cheer.

* * *

><p>Santana would never tell anybody this, but she enjoyed the time she spent volunteering to teach young girls cheer once a month. It made her feel good about herself and the look on the little girls faces was all she needed to be happy. So the last Saturday of every month she would tell all her friends she was going to anger management and no one would ever know where she really was. That is until this fateful Saturday when he hears the door open halfway through her class and the all too familiar red wheelchair entered. She knew sooner or later they would finally run into each other and have it out. It seems like that day was today<p>

* * *

><p>Artie watched how graceful and sweet Santana was with the girls. He realized that she was an amazing person that he would cherish as a friend if she would agree to it. As the class ended he started to wheel himself to her when her mother walked in.<p>

"Mija we need to go, your abuela is waiting."

"Okay mama I'm coming."

Artie just watched as Santana walked out of the building. Well maybe Artie would try again next week."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the important part of this chapter! I have been thinking about a future storyline for this story that involves Quinn. She will either A) be redeemed and lead to a Quartie friendship and a future pairing with another character or B) be villianized and try to destroy Artie and Santana at every turn, but still lead to the same future pairing just not as an honest relationship that will destroy another character completely and could end sad for said character. I prefer A, but am leaving it up to you readers to decide. So send me A or B in either the reviews or Private Messages and tell me why you prefer either A or B.**


	9. Park It Right Now Young Lady

**A/N: Well guys what started out as a 7 chapter story in my head has turned into something much bigger. As this story evolves it will stray from my original plan. Enjoy this chapter that deals with Santana's feelings towards Brittany and how Artie feels about the situation.**

February 1, 2009

Santana ran until she couldn't run any more. She felt like everyone in her life was against her and she hated it. That is hoe he ended up under a tree in the park down the street from her house.

She just sat there and cried for what felt like hours until she felt a nurturing touch on her shoulder.

"Brittany?"

"No, it's Artie. You look like you're freezing, take my coat."

Artie gave her his coat then pulled her up on his lap to help keep her warm.

"Why don't you tell me why you are out here and not at home where it is warm?"

"My parents found out about me and Brittany and told me I wasn't allowed to see her anymore. But I love her so I ran away. I tried going to Brittany's but she wasn't there so I just ran until my legs gave out."

"It's okay Santana I understand what it is like to be different. Why don't I take you home and talk to your parents for you?"

"I would really like that Artie."

"Then we be rollin'."

As Artie wheeled towards her house Santana nuzzled into him and fell asleep. Artie took this time to notice the sweet innocent look on her face and it made him smile. He knew they were friends and he would do anything to protect her.

As they reached her house Artie started to nudge Santana awake. She got up thanked Artie and walked past her father who had just opened the door.

"Sir may I have a word with you?"

"Sure Artie."

"Santana told me about everything that happened today and I lost some respect for you. You were the one that told me that just because I was different from everyone else didn't mean that I was a different person. You also told me a family should love each other no matter what, and now you are judging Santana just because she loves a girl and you want to change that."

"Let me stop you right there Artie. Santana ran out before we were finished talking. What we were trying to say was that she isn't allowed to see her girlfriend without a parent around. We decided that because we know what teenagers do when they are alone and we are not ready to accept our little girl is doing that yet."

"Well then I am sorry sir."

"It is quite alright Artie. It is nice to know my daughter has someone that would stick up for her like that. Where did you find her anyhow?"

"She was crying under a tree down at the park. She just looked so cold and vulnerable I knew had to do something."

"Well thank you for what you have done."

"You are welcome sir."

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it.**


	10. The End?

Sorry to do this to everyone who was enjoying this story, but I have lost my passion fr the Glee fandom all together and have decided to end this story. It has been a busy year for me this year and I lost m previous computer and everything to do with this story. I tried to rewrite everything but I just couldn't do it.

So here is how it ends:

Santana's mom invites Artie over to dinner so he can be there to support Santana when her parents tell her they are okay with her and Brittany.

The night of the dinner as Artie is heading over he sees a bunch of fire trucks pass by him and soon discovers that the Lopez's house had burned down and they were unable to get out. Artie feel very sad as Santana was a true friend to him.

The End?

I want it to be known that this was the original ending of the story that was written almost 3 years ago after my house actually burned down.

There was going to be a different ending that stretched the story through present day.

There is a question mark after the end because I believe one of you can keep this story alive. If anybody want to continue this story just message me so I know to take the original down and it will be l yours.

Again I am so sorry about this, but I feel this needs to be done so I can move on from Glee and the personal tragedy I went through.


End file.
